principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Heikishou Kikou
"The best weapon is one you never need to fire." Heikishou Kikou is the Captain of the 7th Division and a Senior Captain. Appearance Kikou is six feet three inches (~190 cm), thin and wiry, and has tan skin. He has light brown hair which sticks up and forward in the same direction as Kisame's does. Kikou wears the standard Shinigami uniform and Captain's haori, but with a heavy flak jacket over it. The jacket has several pouches and has a camouflage design. Kikou also wears a scarf that usually covers his neck and mouth, which also has a camouflage design. He takes off the jacket and scarf for formal occasions, such as for Captain meetings. After his battle with Chi, Kikou was aged the equivalent of ten Human years. His hair now has a few grey streaks in it. Personality Kikou is usually quiet -- he only speaks when it's absolutely important. His quietness shouldn't be mistaken as shyness, however: he's just mellow. Kikou hates conflict and tries to act as the voice of reason. He also enjoys teaching others and likes his position as Captain, educating and mentoring lower-ranked members of his division. He makes a point of learning the names of everyone in his division (as well as everyone he ever taught at the Academy). Kikou is very morally upright and holds to a code of peace, though he accepts the fact that a perfect, warless world is impossible and allows for killing as a last resort. History Life, Death, and a New Beginning During life, Kikou was a wealthy heir. His world was perfect; he graduated from the country's best university magna cum laude and married the love of his life. However, he was killed at the age of thirty. Angry at what he had last, Kikou became a Hollow for a few months before a Shinigami purified him. Grateful for this purification, Kikou vowed to become a Shinigami to honor his savior. Though he never met his hero, Kikou nevertheless took on the duty of Shinigami with dedication and devotion. He graduated from the Shinou Academy with honors, became a Seventh Division Shinigami, and entered a relationship with Tora Tsuru from the Onmitsukido. He developed a strong friendship with then-Seventh Division Captain Shirahoshi Yuuyo and the Vice-Captain Inazuma Kazuo. The Gray Crone Incident A hundred years ago, Kikou, Tsuru, and Mikio Yoshimura from the Kido Corps were put together in a team with six other Shinigami: Izumi Soda from the Fourth Division, Saguru Hakuba from the Sixth Division, Harufumi Mogi from the Eighth Division, Aki Ishihara from the Ninth Division, Shukuzen Ogami from the Tenth Division, and Furuyo Senma from the 12th Division. They were sent into Hueco Mundo for a recon mission. They ran into a squad of Hollows, defeating them easily, and taking the leader, a Hollow named Enya, prisoner for interrogation. But that night, Mikio and Shukuzen started torturing Enya. The others stopped them, but the damage was done -- Enya had been heavily disfigured, beaten half to death, and traumatized to the point of reverting to the mental state of a child. The nine Shinigami went back to Soul Society, reporting Mikio's and Shukuzen's horrendous acts and demanding justice be brought to them. However, the Central 46, instead of punishing Mikio and Shukuzen, instead promoted the two, and even demoted the other seven, blacklisting them and preventing them from future promotions. It was from this incident that Kikou developed his dislike of the Central 46's corruption, which would come to a head a century later. Noble Incident Frustrated with the Central 46's corruption, Kikou decided he couldn't stand it after twenty years. He decided to resign as Shinigami, taking some time off in the Human World; it was during this trip that he unlocked his Bankai. During this time, the Noble Incident happened, and Kikou returned to see that drastic events had occurred while he was gone. Professorship Still not ready to go back to the Shinigami life, Kikou decided to take up teaching. He became a Professor at the Shinou Academy, and for the next few decades became a well-known and influential Professor, famous for rearing prodigious students who would later become great Shinigami of their own regard. Some of these students included Bisu Kana, Ayami Tanaka, and his future Vice-Captain, Mouri Tsurijo. In this way, Kikou considered it his revenge of sorts against Central 46, raising Shinigami who held to a code of true ''justice, and would fight against the corruption of the Central 46. Return to the Gotei 13 Inazuma Kazuo, who had become the Captain of the Seventh in this time, finally convinced Kikou to return to the Gotei 13; he knew Kikou had been able to use Bankai and was more than qualified to be Captain at this point. By this time the old Central 46 had been more or less replaced, and Inazuma, along with the help of other Captains of the time, convinced the new Central 46 to lift their blacklist against the seven Shinigami who had protested during the Gray Crone Incident. Soon after Kikou returned as the Vice-Captain of the Seventh Division, Inazuma was promoted to Royal Guard, and he left for the King's Realm, giving Kikou his blessing. Kikou passed the Captain's test and took his place among the other Captains. For the next two decades, Kikou carried out his duty without fail, but lost two Vice-Captains along the way, until Mouri Tsurijo, his former student, came along. He found her to be a competent individual, maybe even qualified to be Captain in the eventual future. Although now a Captain, Kikou continued to teach part-time at the Shinou Academy; he had found teaching to be his true calling, even though he did his job as Captain equally well. Plot Seireitei Invasion Arc Kikou was going through his typical day: training the Shinigami in his Division in his style of Hakuda; visiting his injured subordinates in the 4th Division Hospital; finishing paperwork with his Lieutenant; then meditating and talking to his Zanpakuto, Rogga. An invasion of Soul Society interrupted the evening, however, and Kikou responded to the attack, calling together a few of his squads. Kikou found a deceased Shinigami, and quickly ran into his murderer, a Visored named Hai, as well as Valentino. Although Valentino soon left before Kikou's squad arrived, Kikou engaged Hai in battle, forcing the latter to escape. Hai was later defeated and killed by Buramu. Kikou stayed to clean up, taking the deceased Shinigami to his division (the 8th), and then taking one of his subordinates to the 4th Division to treat his injury. With the invasion driven off, Kikou performed the usual duties in the aftermath, organizing sweeps through his Division's area of jurisdiction and coordinating with the 4th Division and Onmitsukido. The Meeting After his Lieutenant returned to take over, Kikou left to attend the Captain's Meeting. There, he raised the issues of the slightly unorganized and inefficient inter-Division coordination, as well as overall response to the emergency. He also questioned the motives of the invader. Sanosuke Kyoya speculated that the attacker once worked among the Gotei 13, having targeted a weakly defended area in Seireitei. Kito Kurama announced his plan of sending a small squad into Hueco Mundo, and the Captains decided that while the priority would be defense and reorganization of Seireitei, they would remain on standby for an invasion into Hueco Mundo upon the return of Kito's squad. Kikou's Division was among those that were in charge of defensive forces. Source Arc The next day, Kikou visited the Shinou Academy during their final examinations, and was convinced by Chief Instructor Grimm to take over partial jurisdiction of the Academy, and making his Division Barracks into an additional learning facility. Later, while overlooking the construction of the new Shinigami Higher Institute at his Barracks, Kikou received a rare First-Class Order from Buramu and Kito. He learned about the existence of the Four Horsemen, and the fact that they were amassing a gigantic army in Hueco Mundo. He also learned that Buramu and Kito wanted to plan a preemptive assault on one of the enemy's bases. Kikou elected to stay behind to defend Soul Society, sending Tsurijo in his place instead. Storming of the Lair Arc A large army from the Gotei 13 departed to Hueco Mundo to storm Seifuku's Lair. That night, Kikou sat on top of the roof of his office, enjoying the night air. It was interrupted, however, when a squad of Hollows, led by Seifuku's right hand, Smiley, snuck into the Seireitei to gather information. Kikou detected and confronted Smiley. Not wasting any time, he trapped Smiley with a Bakudou and attempted to use Bankai, but Smiley got away just in time. Reprieve Arc The next day, Kikou attended Valentino's funeral in Rukongai; the exiled Shinigami had lost his life during the storming of the lair. Kikou spoke a few words during the ceremony, then remained behind after to silently mourn. Tsurijo approached Kikou, unscathed from the mission yesterday but worried about Sixth Division's Vice-Captain Ramaru Totsuka, who had been transformed into a potential Visored during the battle. Kikou told Tsurijo about the Gray Crone Incident, with the lesson being that both Hollows and Shinigami were capable of great good ''and ''evil. He presented Valentino as the ultimate example of that, being someone who straddled both sides, and then told Tsurijo she shouldn't worry, as people were judged not by what they ''are ''but what they do...and Ramaru would eventually be accepted by her colleagues once again. After Tsurijo left, Kikou visited the other graves in the area, reminiscing about those he had known and lost. Joint Training Session Arc Central 46 Arc Reprieve Arc (Refrain) Convergence/Four Horsemen Arc Powers and Abilities '''Expert Swordsman Specialist: '''Although he has achieved Bankai, Kikou's zanpakuto form isn't that of a sword; not only that, but he chooses hand-to-hand and Kido over swordfighting, so he hasn't honed his zanjutsu as much as some of the other Captains have. Nevertheless, Kikou's zanjutsu is still greater than that of many others in his Division. '''Immense Durability: '''Despite his thin and wiry stature, Kikou's durability and defense is one of his strongest points in battle, and he is able to take direct hits of up to Level 80 Kido (and the Cero equivalent) without slowing down. This is due in part to his mental strength (see Jinzen Practitioner below), as well as Kikou's signature ability: *'Iron Skin:' Having observed the Arrancar ability "Hierro" during his encounters with them, Kikou set out to imitate this ability by similarly condensing his reiryoku, giving him iron-hard skin. This cannot be performed to the same extent as the Arrancar can, but when combined with his natural ability to take pain, gives Kikou among the strongest defense of the Gotei 13. '''Enhanced Endurance:' Kikou's stamina is another one of his strong points; Kikou has been observed to spar with his Division members for three hours straight without taking a break. This is helped by his fighting style, which focuses on minimal movement, as well as decades of practice. Immense Strength: Kikou is able to lift objects several times heavier and/or more massive than he is, despite his wiry body type. Shunpo Practitioner: '''Kikou's mobility is among the lowest of the Captains; his fighting style doesn't involve much movement, so Kikou never really developed it beyond the necessary speed to keep up with his peers. '''Kido Master: Kikou is a master in the use of Kido, able to use up to level 90 Bakudo spells without an incantation (Eishohaki) and level 96 with an incantation. However, due to his personal philosophy, Kikou refused to learn any Hakudo (destruction spells) beyond the most basic ones, preferring to only use Bakudo (binding spells) in battle. Kikou has also learned a few basic healing spells. Besides Eishohaki (the ability of using a Kido without a recitation), Kikou can also use Niju Eisho, or Double Incantation, where he uses two Kido simultaneously. *Bakudou #2: Hei - Kikou used this in his sparring match with Cyrin Kamikira, in an attempt to block Cyrin's Bakudou #9. *Bakudou #21: Sekienton - Kikou used this as a distraction to buy time for subsequent spells. *Bakudou #25: Enchou - Kikou used several of these spells in conjunction with #73 against Cyrin to buy himself time for a stronger spell. *Bakudou #28: Nemutte Yami - Kikou used this against Cyrin near the end of his match to attempt to put him to sleep. He considers this among the most useful of his arsenal. *Bakudou #44: Soukon Shibari - Kikou used this as part of the double incantation with #74 to bind Cyrin. *Bakudou #58: Katsushitsuijaku - Kikou used this spell in conjunction with Bakudou #77: Tenteikuura during the invasion. Katsushitsuijaku allowed him to keep track of his officers' locations. *Bakudou #73: Tozanshou - Kikou used this spell in conjunction with #25 against Cyrin to buy himself time for a stronger spell. *Bakudou #74: Henshoku Chien - Kikou used this as part of the double incantation with #44 to bind Cyrin. *Bakudou #75: Gochuutekkan - Kikou used this to try to trap Cyrin for good, but Cyrin avoided the spell. *Bakudou #77: Tenteikuura - Kikou used this spell in conjunction with Bakudou #58: Katsushitsuijaku during the invasion. Tenteikuura allowed him to keep in communication with his officers. *Bakudou #81: Danku - Kikou used this to block Cyrin's initial combo spell during their match. *Hadou #22: Tsuki no Hamon - Kikou used this spell to counter one of Cyrin's Bakudou spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Kikou is skilled with Hakuda, however he practices a special style that doesn't incorporate Shunpo or excessive movement. Rather than the straightforward style that most practitioners use, Kikou uses circular, sweeping movements (similar to Taichi or Aikido) to redirect enemy attacks, preferring indirect attacks such as throws over direct attacks like punches or kicks. '''Master Strategist & Tactician: '''Through years of honing his mind through Jinzen, teaching, and fighting, Kikou has developed an almost inhuman tactical intuition, able to respond to any circumstances and surprises in battle. Kikou is notable in that his Jinzen also prevents him from becoming distracted or fazed, making roundabout tactics such as diversions or conversation ineffective. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''As a Senior Captain, Kikou has an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure. He is unique, however, in that instead of releasing it outwards as an aura, Kikou directs his Reiatsu inward. This enhances his physical abilities such as his strength and durability, and also has the side effect of making his Reiatsu naturally harder to detect. Even experts at detecting Reiatsu or using Pesquia have trouble noticing his presence. '''Jinzen Master: '''Jinzen is the ability to communicate with their Zanpakuto, and most Shinigami only use it for that purpose. Kikou, however, has honed Jinzen beyond just the passive ability, crafting a series of meditation techniques that allow him to ignore pain, block out mental attacks, and remain calm no matter the situation. Rogga, Kikou's Zanpakuto spirit, has described this mental state as a void, a virtual absence of all emotion to leave only inner peace. Kikou fights best when in this mental state. Zanpakuto Rogga '''Rogga of the Seven Atrocities: In sealed form, Rogga resembles a double-sized jian. One half of the blade is ivory white, and the other is obsidian black. The hilt is a demon's head, with a full set of teeth running along its middle. The handle is hand-and-a-half, with a blood red jewel at the end. *'Shikai: '''Triggered by the release command "Annihilate", Rogga transforms from ''jian ''form into a giant bazooka with camouflage design. **'Shikai Special Ability'''': '"Infinite Rounds", in which Rogga can shoot blasts of energy. So named because the source of this energy comes from nearby spirit particles, of which Soul Society has plenty; in other words, "Infinite Rounds" isn't actually infinite, it just seems to be. Theoretically Rogga can be even stronger in Hueco Mundo, where the spirit particles are higher in concentration. ***Instead of shooting these energy blasts, the energy can be solidified into actual missiles of different shapes and sizes to suit the situation. When solidified, however, their number becomes significantly less (ie. no longer 'infinite'). ****'Anti-Air (SAM/AAM): '''Specifically designed to counter flight and aerial movement, these missiles track the signature density and shape of Reiryoku that Shinigami and Hollow/Arrancar condense beneath their feet. Upon contact, the missiles release a shockwave that nullifies this Reiryoku, causing the target to temporarily lose their ability to stay in the air. This doesn't work for Quincy or Humans that use a different technique to stay in the air. ****Reiatsu Seeker: As the name suggests, this missile works by detecting reiatsu (similar to real-world heat-seekers) and flying towards it. The downside to this is that it seeks out ''any ''reiatsu, so its path can be disrupted if, for example, someone other than the target releases a wave of Reiatsu, making it change direction. In fact, the missiles would seek out Kikou himself if not for his constantly-suppressed Reiatsu. ****Depth Charges: Unlike the other two, these missiles start off as regular energy blasts. Because of an initial lack of corporeal form, they can 'burrow' through liquids and solid surfaces. After a certain point, they solidify into actual 'charges', after which they explode. *'Bankai: 'Rogga, Demon of War. In this form, Rogga manifests as a mechanical suit of armor that covers Kikou's chest and shoulders, as well as a helmet resembling Rogga's head. Two machine guns are mounted on top of the shoulder guards, and four pairs of bandoleers hang down from each machine gun, connected to the chest of the suit. Finally, a turret-type 'main gun' is attached to the back of the suit of armor. **'Bankai Special Ability: '"One Round". First, Kikou holds his arms out in front of him, and his gauntlets attach and expand to form a shield with horizontal slits for his eyes. The main gun then swivels around from the back of the suit of armor to rest on top of the shield. Spiritual energy is gathered from the surroundings and Kikou himself, powering up a single orb of destructive energy. Kikou then shoots the orb, which upon impact can release powerful explosion. This explosion is akin to a nuclear blast, reaching two miles in diameter from the initial blast, and the resulting shockwave spreading to fourteen miles in diameter. This is usually enough to end most fights, which is where the name "One Round" comes from. ***Because this ability uses his own spiritual energy rather than that of his surroundings, Kikou is usually drained after this attack.Therefore he can only use it once per battle. ***There are rumors that there is an aftereffect of the Bankai attack; however, most enemies are usually killed after the attack itself so if there ''is ''an aftereffect they're not around to experience it. This aftereffect is revealed during Kikou's fight with Chi to be nuclear fallout, in the form of intense radiation which causes those in its area of effect to literally "decay". This is perceived by Chi to be the most dangerous aspect of Kikou's Bankai, even worse than the attack itself. The lethal radiation works like a fast-acting poison, eating away at Reiryoku and life energy itself. ***The shockwave from the explosion is enough to hurt anyone who escapes a direct hit. Similarly, the recoil would normally rip apart the user, but the suit of armor provides the secondary passive ability of inertial dampening to protect Kikou from its side effects. Relationships Rogga - Kikou and his Zanpakuto have long ago worked out their differences, and Kikou treats Rogga like an old friend despite the latter's love of war, which he doesn't share. The 7th Division - Kikou is on good terms with his Division, making sure to learn the names of each and every one of them. He personally trains each of them, and visits them in the hospital when any of them are injured. He also has a close friendship with his Lieutenant, Mouri Tsurijo, and reminds her to visit her family whenever she becomes too focused on work. Buramu Akuma - Buramu acts coldly to Kikou, as he does to everyone outside his circle of close friends, but unlike most people Kikou doesn't mind. He plays along when Buramu acts cold to him, however, pretending to be annoyed because Buramu leaves him alone after that. Valentino - Kikou ran into Valentino during the invasion, and although they didn't consider each other enemies, Kikou has the mystery man in the back of his mind in case they ever run into each other again. The Shinou Academy - Kikou remains on good terms with his former colleagues in the Shinou Academy (such as Professor Grimm and Professor Plato), and often visits them. He also occasionally fills in for teachers on classes, and is active in scouting and recruitment of the best Academy students into his Division. Kikou has considered partially integrating his Division with the Academy, though he has refrained so far because that would give the Central 46 partial jurisdiction over the Academy, and Kikou dislikes the Central 46's inefficiency and corruption. Since then he has acquiesced, creating the Shinigami Higher Institute. Kazuma Nakajima - Kikou is on friendly terms with the Captain of the 8th Division, viewing him with respect. When one of his subordinates was killed in the invasion, Kikou made it a point to bring the body to the 8th Division Barracks. Kito Kurama - Kikou has known Kito since before he first became Captain. Their Divisions have worked closely on several occasions, such as in the fortification of Seireitei, and the construction of the 7th Division's Higher Institute. Smiley - Kikou encountered Smiley when the latter entered Seireitei on a recon mission. They fought a short battle, Kikou easily overpowering Smiley with his Bankai. However, Smiley escaped. Central 46 - Central 46 earned Kikou's dislike in a certain incident years ago. Tokahana Sato - Kikou highly respected the former 4th Division Captain, and their Divisions had several joint sessions together. It was from Sato that he learned some rudimentary Healing Kido. Sanosuke Kyoya Asura Mishima - The two befriended each other some time ago, and their friendship has grown stronger since Asura willingly stepped down from his Senior Captain position and promoted Kikou in his place, and as a side effect had more time to spend with his colleagues and friends. They work well as a team, especially during an investigation of a murder, where Kikou and Asura set up a strategy to trick the murderer into revealing himself. Cyrin Kamikira Igeku Somrazunta Mikio Yoshimura Ai Shiro Tora Tsuru Trivia *Kikou is an aficianado of football and American Football, and is the Captain of his team in both of those sports. He is the Goalie in football and the Center Offensive Lineman in American Football, and his "unstoppable defense" has earned him the nickname of the Iron Wall. He looks forward to playing in the annual tournaments, and is always trying to get the other Captains to join the sport. Quotes *"The best weapon is one you never need to fire." *"I don't know you, stranger, but my enemy is the Visored. I don't want to fight you, yet." -- Kikou to Valentino *"I suppose what I'm trying to tell you, Tsurijo, is that both sides, Shinigami ''and Hollow, are both capable of tremendous good and evil. This man, Valentino, shouldn't be judged by what he was but what he did. And perhaps, that should be the case for Ramaru as well." *Kikou: "Listen up, wusses, and listen good! You're here today for one reason, and one reason only! You, rookie! Tell me what that reason is!" Rookie: "Uh...because we're done with the Academy and we want to learn more?" Kikou: "No! You're here because you SUCK!" -- Kikou, playing "bad cop" at the first class of the Shinigami Higher Institute *"I don't care WHICH of you got A's in your classes. I don't care which of you is good at Math, or Kido, or coloring inside the lines. I don't care about any of that, and you know who else doesn't care? The Hollows! The Hollows ain't gonna be asking you if you can cast a spell correctly, or if you can run 40 yards in 5 seconds. They don't give a damn!" for Effect "All the Hollows care about is one thing: killing you! So you better be good at one thing and one thing only: survival! And that's what you're here for, you wusses, because the Academy doesn't teach you what's important! They teach you two plus two and how to hold a sword, but they don't teach you how to survive! They don't teach you how to keep your head on in a battlefield, how to fight in the chaos of a skirmish, how to ignore your best friend's corpse falling into the sand, trampled by enemies and allies, and keep on fighting!" Pause for Effect "As of now, wusses, if we gave you your Shinigami uniforms and pushed you into Hueco Mundo, you'd drop dead within the first minute! And you know what that means!? PAPERWORK! Paperwork for us Captains, visits to your family, telling your mommies and daddies that you died in the line of service! And do you want your mommies and daddies to be sad? Do you!? NO!? THEN YOU'D BETTER PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT WE'RE ABOUT TO DRILL INTO YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAINS!" -- Kikou's bad cop routine in full *Ken'ichi: "Is it just me or are all the Shinigami these days your former students?" Kikou: "You've got it all backwards. Only my students are the ones who get good enough to become Shinigami in the first place." *"Dying...may be in our nature, Hollow, but killing is not. I did not wish this fate upon you." -- To Chi after defeating her *Kikou: "I think I may have a rock or two stuck in there with my organs." Ken'ichi: "More like a dozen. And, uh...you're probably going to want to visit the SRDI later, your liver's done for." Kikou: "Ah. That would explain the excruciating pain." Category:Spazticity Category:Shinigami Category:Captain